Shinonome Mikazuki
Mikazuki is the Crow Knight and his animal partner is Muu. He is a university student and brother of the Dog Knight, Shinonome Hangetsu. His goal in life is to defeat his older brother, and anyone else who is stronger than him. 'Appearance' Mikazuki is a silm teenager with green eyes somewhat unkemp t black hair. He usually wears a simple black t-shirt with jeans, but ocasionally he is seen wearing a tuxedo that he wears for work. One of his more distinct characterists are his notably sharp teeth. He often bares his fangs in battle, as he is always smiling when fighting. Even though they are brothers, Mikazuki barely resembles Hangetsu in any way. 'Personality' Optimistic and battle hungry, he likes nothing more than testing his strengh in fights. He has always trained especially for the opportunity of besting his own brother, Shinonome Hangetsu, the Dog Knight. Despite his incredible strength he is more of a liability than an asset to his fellow Beast Kights, as he often endangers their lives by challenging them and leaving them unable to help against a golem.This trait can make him a menace to his own allies as he prefers fighting against other humans and anyone who may be stronger than him. He is very persistent, as he is always challenging people to fights and will not leave them alone until they accept. Even if he is refused he will follow his target relentlessly and even resort to surprise attacks to force them into a battle, as he did with Nagumo Souichirou the Horse Knight. However after he has defeated someone whom he thinks is stronger he will leave them alone, unless they show interest in fighting him again. This was first seen after he beat Nagumo in their second battle, as he stopped stalking him and showed no further interest in fighting. Mikazuki lives by the philosophy that fate decides who survives based on the strength of a person's will, because the biggest existence swallows the weaker one. Ever since his brother Shinonome Hangetsu sacriced himself to save Amamiya Yuuhi from Thargelion, he sees Yuuhi as a stronger existence than his brother due to his beliefs. This has caused him to want to challenge Yuuhi as a way to finally beat his brother in combat. This desire was further amplified by the coincidence of Yuuhi gaining Hangetsu's martial arts skills through his contractual wish before death. Despite his battle hungry personality it should also be noted that Mikazuki is capable of kindness. And it seems as though he makes an acception for children, as he has never been seen fighting or even challenging a child. In general he seems to be very keen of kids and is always kind around them. He even went as far to use his contractual wish to give a loaf of bread to a young girl he met during his travels. He is also seen hanging around Hoshikawa Subaru, and is always very pleasant around her. 'Abilities' He has a lot of strength and stamina as a result of his constant training and fighting. He strayed from the traditional Shinonome-style martial arts and developed his own undisciplined style. His domain control is Houtenjin, where a giant domain control divides into a massive barrage of multiple domain controls surrounding his opponent. He then uses them as platforms to jump and manuever around his opponent and also to launch projectiles. This domain control allows him to utilize his amazing speed and striking power in battle. He has developed another technique, Gekigun Houtenjin, after witnessing Amamiya Yuuhi's use of his Hangetsu's Houtengeki tehchnique. He shapes each of his domain control into Houtengeki-like spears and rains it down on his opponent. While this technique is extremly powerful, it also drains his energy so much that he is only able to do it once before exhausting himself. 'Relationships' 'History' Category:beast knights